Hetalia: Truth or Dare?
by flamenightivy
Summary: Okay so there is a massive storm outside the world meeting. The countries get bored and decide to do a game of truth or dare. You as the lovely reader can submit truths or dares and I will right the chapter. So ask away my pretties. :)
1. Chapter 1

Request from spainxengland-

America- America looked at England with a new dare in mind , he really hoped he chose it. "England truth or dare?"

England- England thought for a moment before he finally decided "...truth."

America- 'Dang' he thought, he will save the dare for later. "Okay do you think of France as your big brother?"

France- France raised a eyebrow, "Oui, do you Angleterre?"

England- A heavy blush covered England's face. "Y..yes, he practically raised me. He has always been there for me. There is now way he cannot be a brother to me."

France- France's eyes swelled up with tears and he tackled him in a hug, "AW! I love you, my little brother!"

England- If it was possible England blushed even harder but he did not push France off. "A..as do I b..big brother"

Spain- Something came to Sapin's minded he need to be answered. "Okay my turn, England do you love me love me or love me as the best brother EVER?!"

England- England couldn't take much more of this, "I also think of you as a brother as well as Prussia, you helped France raise me the most though and where . always there to pick me up when I fell."

Spain- Spain's face broke out into a large smile, "AWWW! You're so adorable. I remember your little cubby cheeks and.."

England- "SPAIN!" England yelled interrupting him.

And to answer you question, I am okay with spuk, but I like when the more like brothers and my OTP is usuk. I hope you like this chapter spainxengland. I need more requests so ask away, poppets :).


	2. Chapter 2

Request by spainxengland-

Prussia ran up to America with a good dare, "America truth or dare?!"

America knew a challenge was coming, "dare! Bring it on Dude!"

An evil smirk came onto Prussia's face, "I dare you to... Kiss England and tell everyone what you luvvv about him."

America blushed heavily, he did not expect this but he could not back from a challenge, "f..fine... I...I will!". America walks up to England blushing, . "England?"

England how ever did not hear the dare and was completely oblivious, "yes America?"

America leans forward, he grabs England's shirt pilling him close. He smashes his lips to England's. England was shocked at first but slowly kissed back. Everyone stared wide eyes but France (who went into overprotective brother mode) and Japan was snapping many photos from different angles whilst Hungary video taped it.

England's eyes were wide, "America..."

"England I love how your bright green eyes glisten and catch the light the right way. I love how kind you can be and how you never give up. I love how you try so hard to make your cooking the best. I love how even if people make fun of you you always bounce back. Arthur Kirkland I love you."

Tears rushed down England's face, they weren't said for once, they were happy. "I love you too America."

France sat in the corner 'crying' "his is growing up too fast."

Poland went up to Prussia "Prussia like truth or dare?"

"The awesome truth."

Poland smirked, "what is your most embarrassing moments."

"A long time ago when I thought Hungary was a boy she said her chest was hurting so I grabbed it only to discover he was a she." He then went over to the depression corner where France is"

THE USUK! Thanks spainxengland for commenting you are awesome! More comments peoples! All bad reviews go to my big brother Russia... Kolkolkolkolkolkol :)


	3. Chapter 3

Request from spainXengland

"Hey Italy, truth or dare?" Egypt asked Italy.

Italy thought for a moment, "Ve.. Dare!"

Eygpt got a devilish grin on his face, "I dare you to eat some pasta made by... England and say something sooo nice about it"

Italy pulled out his white flag and waved it around, "NOOOOOOOO!"

"You have to," He was enjoying this.

Italy is crying but nods. He walks over to England and taps his shoulder.

"E...England can you make me some p..pasta?"

His eyes light up brighter than the morning sun "Of course! Someone finally has good taste!"

*Half and hour and one fire later*

Italy eats pasta as fast as he can than drinks a ton of water, "England that was really good, I love the touch of garlic."

Italy then goes to sulk in the corner even though the pasta was not as bad as expected, but still traumatic.

"Big brother Spain truth or dare?" England asks him.

"Truth hermano"

"Name a happy time... you had with your big brother Portugal."

Spain blushes as he thinks, "well when I was really little I got wounded in a riot and left in the dumps to die, Portugal came to me and he saved me

he took me in and had raised me from then forth, that was my happiest times with him"

Portugal ran up to Spain, "That was so touching" *glomps Spain*

 **Poor Spain glomped by Portugal. It was cute though, send in more request! :) Thanks again spainxengland**


	4. Chapter 4

request from spainxengland

Denmark comes up to the Bad Touch Trio and England, "Bad touch trio this is a truth for all of you. I know you loved England so much, why did you help America in his revolution? England how did you fell?

England was sulking in dark corner and Spain goes over to help him.

"I may love my brother but America needed to be free to grow strong and we stayed to help England afterwards." France explained.

"Frenchys right he needed to grow up and become AWESOME! but not as AWESOME AS THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" He says as Germany comes and drags him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while here you go.

"England truth or dare?" Finland asked England. England looked up and thought for a moment.

"I choose dare." England said hoping he would not regret it.

"Tell us of a story when the bad touch trio helped you." Finland said in his fangirl mode.

"Okay it was 900 years ago...

France was walking with Spain and Prussia to go get some berries. As they were walking France heard someone crying.

"Spain, Prussia do hear zhat?" They both nodded. They started their search for the crying person.

"France! Come here!" Spain whisper yelled.

"What is it?" Spain shushed France and pointed towards a bush. France pushed the leaves away an saw a little boy crying with a bruise on the side of his face.

"Hey why are you crying?" France asked the little boy. The child turned around quickly and faced France. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"I... fell out of a t...tree." France slowly moved forward and picked the little boy up in his arms.

"What's your name? I am France." France asks in a gentle voice.

"My names England." The little boy said quietly.

"Well come on England. Well go clean you up and go to my house."

"Aw that was adorable!" Finland squealed.

"Aw angleterre you remember." England blushed.

Next chapter in a couple days I swear it! Keep updating my pretties!


	6. Chapter 6

AN/: Sorry I haven't been here in a while I have TONS of homework. Well here you go my pretties. Keep on requesting!

It was now Estonia's turn to give a truth or a dare. He thought before his michevious eyes landed on poor Russia. "Russia truth or dare?"

"Dare comrade! Sounds fun!" Russia said happily.

"I dare you to dress like woman and be like one to."

"But...but...Bela would like t..that to much." He said shivering.

"Belarus can you help Russia into a dress?" Estonia asked the crazy girl.

The young girl nodded her head and dragged her brother off.

"Whilst we wait Japan truth or dare?" Romania asks with an eye wiggle.

"...dare..." He said after a moment of thought.

"I dare you to eat one of Americas Cotton candy sticks in one bite!" He said laughing evily.

Japan swallowed but excepted his fate.

*about ten minutes later*

Russia was on the floor whilst a hyper Japan braided his hair and Belarus painted his nails. Russia meanwhile glared at Estonia who was taking pictures.


	7. Chapter 7

Truth or Dare!

Japan gets a creepy smile appears on his face, "Germany truth or dare?"

"Um... I am afraid but dare."

Japan whispers, "you should be"

"What was that?" He said worried.

Japan made a 'sweet' smile, "oh, nothing."

"Okay than what is the dare?"

"I dare you to walk up to Italy and kiss him, on the lips, for a good thirty seconds."

Germany faces turns brighter red than one of Spain's tomatoes.

Germany walks up to Italy, who was clearly not listening. "Um... Italy?"  
"Oh, hi Germany when did you get here? Did you notice how tall these plants are I was looking for a cat and I found this plant but don't touch it its sharp! I tooled it and..." Germany cut of Italy's continuos rant by crashing their lips together. Japan, Hungary and Seychelles were taking rapid photos.  
When the two slowly pulled apart Germany's blush somehow grew brighter. Italy was smiling than he dragged Germany out of the meeting room. The trio of Fangirls tried to go but other nations held them back.

 **This is a request from The_Hetalia_Luvers, I hope you like it. I need more requests my poppets!**  
 **Thanks for sticking with me though. Almost 500 views! I think I am going to do a big chapter then. Teller what you guys think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"America, truth or dare?" Russia asks.

"DARE! The hero chooses dare truth is for whimps!" Russia then grins evily.

"America I dare that you do not have a McDonalds for two whole hours."

"..sure I can do t..that what hero would I be if I cou...couldn't." He said teary eyed.

"Ireland truth or dare?" Canada asked.

"uhhh dare?" He siad not seeing Canada at first.

" I dare you to tell us a happy moment you had with little England."

"...uh oh I got one...

******The rain was pouring down hard on the roof of Eiré's (Ireland) house. Thunder was crackling when a scream pierced through the air. Eiré bolted up. He almost thought he was home alone when he remembered the baby Albion(England) was home with him.  
Eiré walked down to Albion's room, the babe was sitting up in his crib crying. Eiré lifted the babe into his strong arms.  
"Shhh we Albion its only a wee bit o' thunda'." The babes tears did not see when flowing. Eiré took a breath.  
"Seoithín, seo hó, mo stór é, mo leanbh  
Mo sheoid gan cealg, mo chuid gan tsaoil mhór  
Seothín seo ho, nach mór é an taitneamh  
Mo stóirín na leaba, na chodladh gan brón.  
Child of my heart, sleep calmly  
And well all night and be happy  
I'm by your side praying for blessings on you,  
Hush-a-bye, baby and sleep for now.  
Ar mhullach an tí tá síodha geala  
Faol chaoin re an Earra ag imirt is spoirt  
Seo iad aniar iad le glaoch ar mo leanbh  
Le mian é tharraingt isteach san lios mór."  
The babe's tears stop flowing he looked up at Eiré and muttered a quiet 'Is breá liom tú deartháir' (I love you brother).  
Eiré's eyes widened it was Albion's first words! He said them to him! He smiled as he continued to rock the babe. ********

"That was so sweet!" 

Japan pouted since he had no photos.

*in the corner you could see America shaking in the corner looking at a photo of hamburgers.*

 **Hello! I am sorry I have neglected this story but AP exams hate me. I am working on fixing this up so keep on requesting! By the way wow this is almost at 600 I love you all so much!**


End file.
